nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elanath
Elenath "guinevere" Pendragon (エレナ・ペンドラゴン, Pendoragon, Erenasu)Nee ''is the Daughter of Ninane and Ludociel she is the step daughter of Sir '''Leodegrance '''she is while aware that leodegrance is not her Biological father but loves him anyways but she initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be and wants to know who her real dad is. Appearance Elanath is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure with pale skin and standing at the same height as King Arthur ,Elanath possesses light blue hair that reaches just past her mid-back, with strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face Her eyes are a shade of grey but when she manifest the symbol the triskele in both her eyes when she awakened her powers. Elanath primary outfit is a medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron around her waist, a white petticoat, and brown ballet flats on her feet. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail adorned with a medium blue ribbon Elanath always wears a necklace given to her by ludociel when she was a baby. Upon her power Awakening as a Archangel elanath had two pairs of wings on her back, the second pair smaller than the first. Her eyes are grey but manifest the symbol of a triskele in both her eyes whenever she uses her powers. when she uses the cursed power elanath whole eyes turns black along with her hair and wings Personality Elanath truly defines herself. She is a very intelligent young woman, due to her love of books, providing her a wide vocabulary, activate imagination and open mind... she’s an endless dreamer in simple words. Elanath is very confident and doesn't often listen to the others, she’s not afraid of speaking her own thoughts. She’s a very independent young woman and doesn’t like to be controlled by any man especially and specifically lancelot(in fact, he makes it quite clear that his ideal marriage with Elanath includes her having "six or seven" good-looking sons with him, massaging his feet, cooking his dinner, scrubbing the floors, doing dirty work, and above all, ''no reading, as he considers intelligence in women to be ridiculous)when they are of age to marry. . she loves to take care of people in need and frequently dreams about a life of adventure a. Elanath is able to look past how people appear and into their hearts. Elanath dreams of adventure, she has also stated that she also wishes for someone who accepts her for who she really is and not for her appearance. This is because everyone in town criticizes her for doing her own thing and they do not understand why, which makes her feel like she does not fit in. However, despite this, even when people gave her a hard time she never changed, but came to a better understanding of herself an is kind to those around her. However Eleneth is not with out flaws she History Elanath, whose true name was Quinevere , was born after the union of a Human(Durid) and a one of the ' Archangels ', and was called a nephilim, a race of beings believed to be stronger than its parent race. Elanath was born on a winter solstice to Ludociel 'and '''niniane ' . She weighed seven pounds born with the symbol of a triskele in both her eyes. Elanath was born during the occurrence of the aurora borealis.5 Her birth was also accompanied by an unanticipated weather event which blanketed the village with crystals of ice giving her the name Quinevere .5 When she was two mouths old both Ludociel and Niniane discovered that she had the ability to produce ice and snow as while as the power to wiled exalipur and the flaming sword, her parents had decided to seal all her powers within her so she would live a normal life as a child and is only able to awaken it when someone she loves dies ,when Quinevere was a mouth old ludociel needed to live living niniane to rise Quinevere on there own. However after ludociel had left both quinevere and her mother was hunted down by the demon race Niniane who was trying escape with Quinevere when she came upon a young holy knight named Leodegrace who saw niniane and baby Quinevere in her arms and sensing the same powers of Ludociel in her. Leodegrace decided to protect niniane as while as quinerevere keeping his promise to Ludociel that he will protect both of them and seeing that Niniane needed help he married her and rise Quinerevere as his own daughter changing her name to Elanath and moving to camelot so no one will be able to fine or harm her. As she got older Leodegrace taught her the basics of fighting and defending herself will her mother taught her how to cook. As Elanath got older Ludociel's prolonged absences upset Elanath, and she would periodically ask her mother about who her real was father and where he was during her childhood. However her mother would do her best to field her questions about who Ludociel was, what he was doing, and how he felt about her , yet at the same time she would speak cryptically, either giving vague answers or avoiding topics entirely, not wanting to tell her daughter who was her real father , about his past and where he was all in order to keep her safe . Although she put up with this for many years, Elanath starts to feel that Niniane is withholding something from her in the days just before Leodegrance want on a mission she asked him if he knows anything about her father to which he says he has no idea who her father was this made her mad and ends up getting into an Argument with him. After getting into an argument about what Niniane and leodegrance may be hiding from her, Elanath comes to suspect about her own lineage, a suspicion that is briefly, even though wrongly, confirmed to her at first. This initially causes her to angrily rebel against her parents around that time she met a young arthur and the two had become close friends. plot Alibion Arc After his traning Arthur was talking to elenath both where about to kiss but both fulled to the floor do to the castle shaking holding on to elenath hand arthur was rushing to see what the shaking was he then saw a gigantic figure threating his country that had appeared out of nowhere Arthur had order his holy knights to evacuate and had instructed elenath to go with them but change has mind saying that she will be more safer beside him then away from him,Durning the battle with galan elenath was standing with arthur inside the perfect cub in which was made by merlin. Istar Arc After galand attack camelot Elanath was beside's arthur conf Ravens arc Great fight Festival arc Defensive Battle for Lions Arc Prelude to the New holy war Arc Abilities and Equipment 'her powers will only awaken once she has lost someone most dearest to her" Upon her powers Awakening and as the daughter of the Four Archangels, Ludociel and the lady of the lake Elanath extremely powerful. she possesses an immense amount of magic power and that her power is on par or even greater than her fathers.6Possessing superior intelligence, magic power, and charisma,she was able take over her fathers place as the leader of the four Archangels after he fade away supreme amongst the Four Archangels.7 Mael, states that she possesses the same level of power as elizabeth.Elenath is also able to 8call excalibur to her hand which is why she was able to wiled it however this power can only happen when she lost the one she loves. Weapons * '''Nenya: Nenya, also known as the White Ring, and the Ring of Water, is a ring that once belong to her mother Ninane it has the abilites to protect ,preservation and concealment from evil. * Flaming Sword Eden: the flaming sword Eden is a divine sword solely of her grandfathers making, which is imbued and empowered with the souls of her family who have wielded it before her . As a result, the wielder of this sword is granted full knowledge and use of all the different swordsmanship styles used by the previous owners and the power over fire this sword would only accept the line of Jehovah . Elanath was able to fight along side her father and everyone else with this sword once she had awakened her powers. However because she has the grace of ice the sword causes exhaustion and fatigue on elanath. Abilities * Ark: '''An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body.17 * '''Divine element manipulation: Using her hand Elanath is able to create ,shape and manipulate holy elements that are highly effective to the demon clan , The demon clan fear this abilities * Calling: * R'egeneration and Healing:' Elanath can heal wounds as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the person in order for the magic to work when the special Healing Incantation is sung; her hair also emits a glowing golden yellow light when the magic activates. Though her hair is later cut and loses its power, her tears also turn out to have resurrection and healing powers. It is known that Elanath's actual body has the sun's regeneration abilities. It may be that the sun's power merged into her soul - she does seem to be able to bring happiness and harmony wherever she goes - and will only activate and supply physical results when emotions, specifically love, are involved. Another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave her astounding abilities of healing and life. * Ice Manipualtion: * Ice Imprisonment * * Curse: '''Elanath is able to drain life forces the result of this power it turns her blue hair black as while as her eyes. * '''Darkside View: this power goes long side the curse elanath is able to force target to face their inner evil, either in a mental struggle or bring the victim's dark side into the world as a physical being. When a darkness is faced victims are either corrupted, driven insane, or outright killed by the sensation of this ability. Grace Be born on a Aurora borealis Elanath has been born with a Grace known as Freeze 'This power allows Elanath to conjure and manipulate ice and snow, she can also manifest and shape various structures made of ice and snow, or cold phenomena from snow flurries to blizzards elanath is also capable of using her ice abilities for battle. When the demon's attacked her, she was able to hold them off on her own and eventually manage to gain the upper hand. Relationships Family: Ninane: SInce she was a child Leodegrance: Ludociel: Elanath had never known her father Camelot: Arthur: ''"I trust you Arthur More then anyone else, More than Any Man" Arthur and elenath where childhood friends in the pass, several years they met up with each other again,Elenath ever since they where young was unaware of arthur feelings for her,However as they continue to be with each other both her and arthur started to fell in love and confessed there feelings for one Cath Lancelot: seven deadly sins King: Merlin: Merlin and Elanath has a mother daughter like relationship s others elena: elena is elanath close friends Nanashi: Hendrickson: Quotes * (To '''Meal)-uuhig Trivia *the name elenath means from the stars ''. *she beside arthur Elanath is able to wield exalibur *elenath mother is the lady of the lake *her real name come from queen Guinevere from the Arthurian legend who was king Arthur's wife *''Quinevere means" fair white" *''Some point she had conceive a girl who will become arthur's heir to camelot giving her the name of Arteria pendragon'' *''though her true name is guinevere , Elanath was a name given to her from her step dad and was known by that name ever since.'' *she is the first and only known nephilim